interbellumfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Beelim/British Domination campaign missions
Domestic policy - Britain will be asked to either support a Labour (Labour Movement) or a Tory (Tradition) government (suffrage and collectivisation are always pre-researched for all factions). Supporting a Labour government results in better relations with Russia and France, while a Tory government results in better relations with America and Germany. #Munich treaty - Britain may choose either to challenge Hitler or pursue appeasement. Pursuing appeasement grants a longer ceasefire between Hitler and an alliance with France (if a Labour government was chosen) and the Oslo Group. Challenging him immediately results in war with no financial costs. Appeasement is only possible if you chose a Tory government. #Jewish migration to Palestine (triggers on turn 23 - fall 38): Britain may choose to accept or restrict Jewish migration to Palestine. Acceptance results in 4 Great Thinker cards, but ruins British relations with Iraq. Rejection will result in a destabilised Palestine, which will revolt if a British army is removed from the area. This choice begins whenever Germany controls 8 territories. Rejection is always automatic if the player chose a Labour government. #The Salt Tax: If Britain assents to it, a part of India's tribute will be added to Britain's stockpile, but this will result in rebellions in areas where the fortification level is low. If Britain declines, it will generate two Political Dissidents cards, but will ultimately reduce British pop caps during battles. #Intelligence services (available only if Appeasement was chosen in 2, Jewish migration was allowed in 3 and assent given to Salt Tax in 4): Military Intelligence will ask you to decide how to go about your secret services. You can choose either military espionage (creates 2 Informant cards) or internal policing (creates 1 Missionaries card) #Arming the colonies: Britain can choose to improve defence for its South Asian colonies. You need 1 Logistics and 1 Military Eureka card. Choosing to improve ensures that you can train more than just infantry and aircraft when fighting in South Asia. Outside of the British spyops, the British usually choose not to. #Rebellions: If Britain assents to the Salt Tax, rebellions will take place in India. The British must upgrade Indian territories to a fortification level of 4 or more to avoid this problem. This is possible only if a Labour government was chosen. #The East African campaign: Once the British capture their first town in Ethiopia, they will be asked whether to liberate or conquer. *f the British choose to liberate, this increases the likelihood of dissent in India and Asia. *If the British choose to conquer, this causes the Oslo Group to break off relations with the British and prevents other nations from allying with the British for the rest of the campaign. British spyops campaign Cable Street: A rally by the Blackshirts is underway in London. Your task is to ensure public order, as it is to be noted that there are German and Soviet agents which Military Intelligence have failed to apprehend. Should any disturbance be caused, it will be up to you to prevent any excessive damage. Your success will unlock a military alliance with France and Poland, and provide some immunity from Soviet attempts to subvert territories in Central Europe, Asia, and the Middle East. Operation Peking Despite our best attempts, war has broken out all over again. You will have to uphold our honour in Polish eyes by saving the ships of the Polish fleet and escorting them to British waters. You will be given a tribute boost for each ship you save (occurs once Germany declares war on Poland) Bonus for perfect score: Poland will not be annexed by Germany or Russia Wolf pack Use your navy to protect merchant vessels travelling between England and Canada from German torpedoes - if too many merchantment are sunk, it will result in failure for the mission. As a reward, the US will join us in an alliance. If this mission fails, the Weserubung plays out and the Oslo Group is shorn of all its territories except for Switzerland and Sweden. Operation Fork German forces are currently stationed near Iceland. As you are not allowed to build new cities and outposts, you must take over Rejkjavik and then destroy down all German U-boats in the area. Watch out for disgruntled local resistance and spies. Reward: Iceland, with its routes between England, Norway, and Greenland, becomes part of your territory. Blitz The Luftwaffe has been tasked by the Führer to bombard British cities. In this scenario, there will be 6 waves of enemy aircraft, each one more destructive than the first. Ensure that radar infrastructure remains intact; should we lose any radar stations then the mission will be a failure. Reward: Russia becomes an ally, Germany loses ability to construct Airfield. Cloak and Dagger Your spies, escorted by several rebels, have arrived in occupied enemy territory. Use your spies to corrupt enemy units to your side and destroy the enemy naval yards, as well as infiltrate all enemy cities. It will not be an easy task, as enemy patrols are far and wide. Reward: Germany loses ability to construct Naval Yard. Requirements to unlock: *At war with Germany *France is either allied/annexed to Germany *Blitz secret mission was completed. Norsk Hydro Take several commandos and infiltrate the Norsk Hydro compund and destroy the heavy water compound. At least 1 commando must survive - send him to Sweden. Category:Blog posts Category:CtW